Comfort in fear
by Setsuna37313
Summary: What really happened in Thunder Plains,..according to my wild imagination.Tikku..Lime because of the rules


Comfort in Fear

"Yunie, I'm scared!" The young Al bhed whispered her eyes shifting from one side of the room to the other awaiting the inevitable clap of thunder that was sure to come. Yuna paused as a clap of thunder rumbled and her cousin went into a feetle ball before replying," It's okay….I can understand why your scared.."

Rikku smiled briefly as her cousin brought her into a comforting hug.

"Tiddus,…I believe has a room in the basement…perhaps you can trade rooms?" suggested Yuna rubbing her back soothingly.

"Okay Yunie, if you think so." Rikku murmured feebly, crawling toward the door, as lightening flashed and thunder boomed.

Tiddus sighed happily sprawling out on his bed. There had only been one more room open, which was in the basement, where the thunder was drowned out to a dull thud. He scratched his head guilty thinking about Rikku hiding in a feetle ball in a dark corner of her room not getting any sleep.

He got up and paced around the room trying to decide whether or not to go find Rikku and offer her his room. After all, she was his friend, and a really good looking one too. Tiddus shook his head, attempting to clear those thoughts from his head. But somehow, he couldn't quite get rid of them.

When he first arrived in Spira, Rikku had found him and taken care of him. If not, he might not be alive today.

He remembered first seeing her in that strange outfit that covered most of her body. The first thing he noticed about her was her bright green eyes. Secondly was her well-shaped body, which was well covered by the diving suit.

Then when he found her on the banks of North Moon flow, well it was a blessing.

Tiddus admitted to himself that he found it attracting when she was unzipping her wet-suit. At first he didn't even know she had clothes on under it! Even though she hadn't been naked, he had liked what he saw, and still sees now on a daily basis. Her beautiful blonde hair, and her green eyes.

What about Yuna? A voice echoed deep within his head. Yuna after all was also very beautiful. Very kind,.. but then again so was Rikku.

Lulu, Rikku's almost complete opposite. She's quiet, mysterious,…hot wait a second she's older then me! Plus I think her and Wakka have something going on.

"Great thinking about all these women is giving me a boner." he sighed deciding to take a shower hopping the steam would clear his thoughts.

Rikku stopped a few steps in front of Tiddus's hotel room. She scratched her head and with a small sigh stepped forward and knocked on the door. She waited a few moments and there was no answer. She knocked again, and still no answer. She put her ear to the door and thought she heard the sound of running water. ' Perhaps he's taking a shower.' She thought, and having the image of Tiddus naked gave her the chills.

She shook her thoughts from her head as she turned the knob and entered the room. She looked toward the bathroom hearing, now clearly, the shower running. Rikku let a sigh escape her lips and walked across the room and sat on the edge of the bed. Rikku closed her eyes as she laid back against the bed letting her mind wander.

'Yuna always gets the guys.' A voice in her head murmured. Rikku had to agree with that. It was obvious Tiddus cared very much about Yuna, and then she was purposed to by Maester Seymour.

It wasn't fair.

Everyone thought Yuna was some delicate flower, unlike Rikku, whom everyone considered as "one of the guys."

Tiddus ruffled his hair and water droplets fell to the floor. He looked around the bathroom realizing he had forgotten his spare change of clothes in the room he wrapped a towel around his waist tightly and proceded out of the bathroom.

His eyes went wide as he stared at Rikku whom was lying on his bed. "Oh umm…Rikku." He sputtered somewhere in his mind doing a victory dance.

Rikku looked up automatically hearing her name. Seeing him only wearing a towel made her eyes go wide and a small but very cute blush form on her cheeks. "Were you scared?" He asked walking over and sitting besides her on the bed, suddenly becoming aware of how naked her was.

She nodded giving his a brief smile, "it's so quiet down here."

"You're welcomed to stay, If you want." Tiddus replied mentally slapping himself. 'Why did I say that! Do I want her that much !' he yelled mentally.

Rikku looked a bit shocked that he invited her to spend the night with him alone in his room.

"If it's not too much trouble." She replied softly

"Of course it's not. The more the merrier." He replied with a gleeful smile.

"Should I get dressed?" he asked not wanting her to feel uncomfortable around him. Rikku shrugged not really caring. "If you want to, it's your room after all."

"What do you mean if I want to?" he asked a smirk playing across his childish features. "Well it's your room, so you could walk around naked if you wish."

"Really?" He asked with an amused expression. "Erm yes." she gulped watching him stand up and let the towel fall to the ground. From were he was standing she had a eyeful of everything he had to offer, and she liked it. Rikku squeezed her legs together tightly suddenly becoming aware of a odd feeling between her legs.

Tiddus leaned down, so there were only inches apart. "Do you like what you see?" He asked sensing the discomfort between her legs. Rikku looked in his eyes her heart beating as fast as a running chocobo. "Bmayca." She whispered desperately leaning upward and taking his lips in hers.

Tiddus let out a growl of temptation, and kissed her back pressing his tongue into her mouth, which she greedily accepted. He pushed her back onto the bed, pushing a hand up her shirt. Rikku let out a moan, as Tiddus caressed her breast. Tiddus broke away briefly to pull off her green shirt and bra.

Rikku woke up the next morning with a soft groan. She felt something laying on her breast and a weight around her waist. She looked down to find Tiddus's head buried in between her breasts, arm around her waist. Memories of the night flooded vividly into her mind, a small blush creeping across her features. She laid her hand on his head ruffling his hair.

Tiddus lifted his head, half awake. "Mm?" he asked sitting up feeling very good. "Good you are alive." Rikku said cheerfully kissing him playfully. "Of course I would be. How are you feeling?" he asked stretching his arms. "A bit sore." She admitted meekly. "You should be. We had a good fuck." He said with a smirk.

Rikku giggled softly nodding. "You should get dressed." He murmured patting her leg. Rikku nodded, standing up and putting on her clothes. Tiddus watched her standing up.

"We should keep this to ourselves, ya know. Yunie might get upset." Rikku said scratching her head. "If that's what you want." Tiddus replied softly. Rikku nodded, "It's for the best." "Ya I guess it is." Tiddus replied getting dressed disappointingly. "I'll see you out in the lobby." Rikku called exiting the room without looking back.

The End

(Unless of course you people want me to write more shrugs)


End file.
